My father, Patrick Stump
by Pstumpfan2
Summary: My fatherand my protective brothers still think I am five it's only cause I lost my mother oh and I broke my arm now dad is home from tour early


**My Father, Patrick Stump**

**Summary: I end up breaking my arm while dad is out on tour and I really need him **

** My POV:**

**My name is Emilia Stump and yes Patrick Stump is my father. He is the best father in the world in my eyes. My mother died 2 years ago of lung cancer. Dad is out on tour right now and I miss him a lot. So I want to tell you why I want him so much now. Well I am good on a skateboard so…**

**24 hours earlier:**

**Bronx comes to my door and asks "wanna board today?" I nod and get my stuff on and we leave. We get there and I go on the biggest ramp thing there. But as I am doing a cool trick I fall on my arm and scream "AHHHHHHHH" Bronx runs over and picks me up and brings me to the closest hospital he can walk too. They tell me I broke my arm badly so they put on a cast. I had to tell my dad "ugh but how?" I thought out loud. "How what?" Bronx asked and I said "how am I going to tell my dad? Don't want him to have to come home!" Bronx thinks and says "we can tell my dad to come and get us." I nod and he goes and calls Pete. Pete comes in and I get off and we leave. He drives us to him house and me and Bronx sit to watch T.V. Pete comes in and sits and asks "are you going to tell him?" I reply "I am but how..?" I decide to call him. **

**On the Phone:**

**Me: hi dad**

**Patrick: Hey kiddo**

**Me: I have to tell you something..**

**Patrick: is it bad?**

**Me: sort of like it's no big deal!**

**Patrick: what?**

**Me: I broke my arm skateboarding**

**Patrick: I am coming home! Taking away that skateboard and spending more time with you!**

** Before I could protest against that he says "love you, bye" and hangs up. I stand there mouth hanging open speechless. Bronx waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of my trance. "I can't skateboard anymore… he is coming home…" Bronx is like "woah!" Pete walks up to us and gives me a look and I say "he is coming home." I just sigh thinking I screwed up and go to the window and waits until he comes home. A couple hours later he comes home well to Pete's and he yells "I'm home!" I walk out and he comes up quickly and picks me up like I am 5 years old again I wrap my arms around him. "I missed you, princess!" I smile and say "missed you too, daddy." He refused to put me down. He sees me as a 5 year old I just have to go along with that though. I have been feeling unprotected since he was gone probably a result from him babying me like he does. "I missed you so much daddy, I was scared when you left." He says "I know princess, I am here now." He takes me to our home. Saying goodbye to Pete and Bronx and he takes us to his bed where I fall asleep on him. I wake up from a nightmare hyperventilating and scared.**

** Patrick wakes up as he hears me and he takes me in his arms and holds me close. He says "it's okay it was just a dream, daddy is here now." You see ever since my mom died my dad started looking at me as a kid so he could have me forever. And the nightmares are because I was in the room when she died. I start crying and he comforts me until I fell back asleep. The next morning he is not in the room anymore. I wake up and roll out of bed put plastic bags around my cast and jump in the shower. I get out and get ready and go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and dad is making breakfast. I go up and hug dad when he is not himself I don't know what it was but he was angry maybe from having to be home and he took it out on me. "DON'T TOUCH ME RIGHT NOW!" I am taken aback he has never been this mad before. I start shaking and crying then he says "DON'T CRY YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!" I am ready to run off when I realize this is a dream because I am being shaken awake. I wake up crying and cling to my dad. He asks "what was it about?" "y-you yelled at me for touching you and when I started crying you called me worthless." I cry harder and he hugs me tighter and says "shh just a dream I'd never do that to you ever I promise." He kisses my forehead, it's only 3 in the morning so I nod and snuggle into his chest and fall back asleep. **

** Patrick's POV:**

** My little princess is in so much pain after losing her mother and that dream meant she is afraid of losing me. I don't want that. I hold her closer, look at her cast it's signed by Pete and Bronx. I fall back to sleep. The next morning she is beside me curled up. In my head she looks like a little girl and she needs me. She wakes up and clings back to my waist. She says "I love you dad." I smile I am so grateful to have my daughter in my life. We got up because today my 2 sons were coming home from college. Randy is my oldest and then Drew. It's vacation for them. Emilia gets up and gets dressed keeping with just a T shirt because her cast is too big for long sleeve. An hour later Drew and Randy are home and Emilia is talking to her manager about skating. I decided she didn't have to quit skateboarding if it made her happy. And it is making her money it is kind of a career for her. Randy loves to hear who she is talking too so he listens in.**

** The Conversation: Emilia's side**

**Yeah well maybe a few weeks, yeah I could do that. Where? Sure! We can plan it in a few days though. My arm is still hurting. Yep! I will call you then. **

**She hangs up and comes out to the kitchen and her brothers crush her in a hug. She hugs back tightly. They say in unison "we missed you, princess!" she says "missed you too. Now release me." They do as she is told and notice her cast and ask her what happened. She tells them and they actually cry because they haven't been there for her. Randy picks her up carefully and hugs her pleading for her forgiveness of not being there. She says "it's fine Randall, I love you." He smiles and says "I love you too, princess." Then Drew hugs her and she says "Andrew, no worries I love you both and I am glad you guys are home." She likes to call them by their full names. She says it makes her sound more like a girl since all girls go by first full formal names with people. Her brothers want to take her out so Randy picks her up and they go out the door and start walking.**

**Randy's POV:**

** I can't believe the time I get to see my sister and she is hurt. I am deep in thought when she kisses my cheek and says "thank you Randall for being the best brother ever." I say "I just love you, princess." She smiles and then yawns. I bring her home. It's time to sleep I mean I had a long day just getting back home. I take her into my room and we fall asleep. At about 2 in the morning I wake up to her crying about mom. She wakes up and clings tightly to me. I say "it'll be okay." It calms her and she falls back asleep. I hate her nightmares I feel helpless that I can't make them go away. I mean it's easy to make boys go away. But nightmares are complicated. I watch her sleep she is my cute baby sister and I missed her. The next morning she wakes up still a bit sad from her dream and she asks "Randall, do you love me?" I answer "of course I do, princess." She smiles and hugs me then gets up and goes down stairs me following behind. Dad picks her up in a hug when he sees her. She hugs back grabs an apple and her school bag and she runs off to school since she still has a month of it left. **

**Emilia's POV:**

** I get to school I go to an arts school and do the skate boarding stuff here. But since my arm is broken we have to be subtle on practicing. Everyone signs my cast. No guy asks me out never have they know my brothers or dad would kill them. I am fine being single though I love it! I go to my art class and we're drawing fruit a bowl of fruit and I do good well pretty good. The next class is English my only academic class. My bff Angela walks up and notices I am distressed as she signs my cast as she is the only one who hasn't yet. She asks "more nightmares?" I say "yeah I guess." I shrug like they don't bug me as much as they seem bad I had gotten used to them. I finish my painting hand it in and now it's study hall or what our school calls it free period. I go to the library and I sit with Bronx as we go on the internet and do whatever. Last period was acting classes drama whatever and we do Romeo and Juliet and yeah. No convos in this cause school is not very talky when it comes to classes and yeah. Me and Bronx are walking home and talking. "How are having Randy and Drew home?" I say "it's so awesome! I missed them!" He nods and I laugh and say as I walk in "god Bandit and knox came up to me and the things they were talking about… a result from who their fathers are!" Bronx laughs as my brothers are gaping at my cast and how many designs and how many signed it. I don't notice them and I am acting differently as I may be attached to them and scared I am not as scared as they think. **

** Bronx starts to jump in excitement as only a couple more days until his bday (I am not using his real b day) I get him to stop and I say "you are nuts and will be put in a hospital if you keep this up." I laugh "how did training go with the cast?" I answer "just fine I don't feel it I mean it feels like nothing but I didn't do much as to not damage it." He noogies me "you could do anything cast or no cast you are so strong!" **_** I realize my brother heard everything and they get mad for pretending to be weaker around them but they didn't get it I always showed them I was strong they never saw it. I go into hysterical tears and curl up and Bronx is scared has never seen me like this. "RANDY, DREW YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Bronx storms up and takes them by the ear and shows them, me in the fetal position. "When I said she was strong I meant physically! Mentally she needs you guys or she won't be able to function! She wasn't lying!" I run off to my room and clings onto this teddy bear Randy had gotten me a few years back. Randy and Drew walk in as I am still crying and they come up and hug me and I cling to them. "We're so sorry princess." I sniffle from crying and nod. I close my eyes and yawn. Drew takes me into his room his turn to have a night with me. Yes it is early but I had a long day and need a nap. He lays me down and he lies beside me and I fall asleep cuddling him. I wake up 2 hours later forgetting where I am looking around and then I see Drew and he wakes up and asks "you okay princess?" I sigh and say "I guess." He hugs me tighter and says "I really do love you, princess." I say "I love you too, Andrew." I look down "bad dream?" I shake my head about to say something but then I cover my mouth run to the bathroom and get sick. Randy, dad, and Drew come in and they see me pale and sweaty and almost passed out. Randy takes me because he is the best of taking care of me when sick. Randy gets a wet cloth and sets it on my forehead and gets me water. I drink the water then he climbs in and I lay my head on his chest. Randy says "my poor princess." I look weak but give him a smile and he makes sure the cloth stays there and cools my head as I fall asleep. The next morning I have woken up and got sick a few hours ago so I am asleep in the bathroom when my dad finds me. He picks me up and puts me back with Randy. I mumble about feeling like I am going to die. He picks me up grabs his car keys and drives me to a hospital. The doctor hooks me up as it's a mix of my asthma acting up and diabetes. And yes I was diagnosed this year with type 1 diabetes. I am good with it, it's just sometimes I get sick with it. Randy calls my dad telling him I have to stay here. **_

_** A few days later I get out just fine. I finally tell my dad "I love the affection but maybe next time I break my arm while you are on tour, don't come home if there is no real need. Thanks but I can handle the broken arm, I do love you though I always will." My dad tears up and says "you are my little girl and you look so much like your mother and I don't want anything to happen to you." I hug him and tell him "I am not going anywhere, god is not ready for me yet, nor is the devil." He laughs and says "can I be affectionate and protective when not on tour?" I say "yes, you all can!" We all group hug.**_

_**This is the end hope you like it. It is the first one I took 3 nights or 2 I forget, to write it. **_


End file.
